I'll Bet
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Sequel to 'My Guilty Pleasure'


**Title: I'll bet**

**Summary: Sequel to 'My Guilty Pleasure'! After losing a bet, Gabriella must succumb to whatever wish Troy demands.**

**Rating: M

* * *

**

Gabriella huffed as she settled on the couch in her living room. Troy glared at her as he offered her the bowl of popcorn and sat down next to her. "I cannot believe I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She looked away from him, refusing to take any of the popcorn. She folded her arms silently. After a moment, she snapped, "I'm not talking to you."

"That'll be an improvement after the garbage that just left your mouth," he shot back as he stuffed a load of popcorn into his mouth.

Gabriella turned to him and gasped. "You pig." She slapped his arm. "You know, I wish my parents weren't away on business, then I wouldn't have to be stuck here with you."

Troy swallowed the popcorn and laughed at her. "Newsflash, El-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

Troy continued as if she hadn't spoken. "-no one's forcing me to be here. You ask me around every time they're away so that you're not alone."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Then why are you still here, listening to me talk 'garbage'?" She made physical air quotes around garbage.

He shrugged. "I get free popcorn."

"You are such a guy," she complained.

"Well, yeah. I've been the one fucking you for two damn years," he mumbled.

"Two years that you said were the best of your life," she said in a sing-song voice.

"That could change in a hurry," he sang back.

"I can't believe you prefer the Jets. Everybody knows the Giants are better," she complained.

He rolled his eyes and threw some popcorn at her. Usually, the sight of her in just one of his shirts would have him ripping the shirt off and pounding her so hard into the couch that she would be a little sore in the morning. But, at the minute, he hardly took notice of her body. "Alright, we'll watch their next game in about," he consulted the clock on the wall, "fifteen minutes. I bet that the Jets will win."

She laughed heartily. "Fat chance. I bet that the Giants will win. What happens to the loser?"

Troy shrugged. "Anything the winner wants."

Gabriella nodded and they shook hands. "You're on."

When the buzzer sounded from the TV, Troy let out a yell of victory. "Yes. Come on Jets!"

Gabriella groaned and buried her face into her knees. "That's not fair. Don't you love me?"

Troy turned to her and leaned forward to kiss her. "Of course I do. I just want to prove that the Jets are better." He kissed her again and manoeuvred them so that they were lying on the couch. Their tongues duelled languidly together. Troy's hand slowly slid beneath the shirt she was wearing to cup her bare breast. He swallowed her gasp as he flicked his thumb over her erect nipple.

She pulled back from the kiss and breathed deeply. "Troy," she moaned, feeling the sweet wetness pool between her legs. "Wait a minute," she mumbled.

Worried that she was in pain, he removed his hand and looked down on her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want me to do as I lost the bet?"

Troy grinned and stood up as he walked over to his backpack. He rummaged through it as she sat up. "I wasn't planning to use these as a punishment, but I think it's quite fitting, don't you?" He walked back and sat next to her, handing her a box.

Gabriella gaped at the box. "No way, no how. Vibrating panties? No!"

"Oh come on," he pleaded. "You've used a vibrator."

"Without you warning me," she countered.

He shrugged. "Minor setback. The deal was that the loser had to do what the winner wanted. I want you to wear these tomorrow at school."

"School?" she squeaked.

He nodded. "Go on."

"I mean, I...What would happen?" she mumbled in embarrassment.

Troy sighed and brushed her hair consolingly. "You'd put them on. There's a part by your clitoris and another small part which goes inside of you but it's really small so you wouldn't know it's there unless it's turned on."

"How do I turn it on?" she asked quietly.

"Leave that to me. It's all by remote. You don't have to," he murmured. "I won't make you."

She breathed deeply. "And you won't do it to embarrass me."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I know you and your body. I'll turn it off before you get too loud."

She nodded. "Okay. I will."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

She smiled seductively. "Yeah. But it had so better be worth my while."

* * *

Damn Troy.

He'd been wrong. She could feel the _thing _inside of her as sure as she could tell you that the sky is blue. Maybe it was a result of knowing that it was there. But, she knew that it was there and so every time she moved her legs or even when she didn't move them, she felt it there. It wasn't fair because she was aroused beyond belief and every time she saw Troy in the hallway, it got even worse. _And_ she was terrified that he'd turn them on randomly when he walked past.

Luckily, no one seemed to sense her paranoia.

She swiped a lock of hair from her face and pushed her glasses up her nose. Hugging her books to her chest, she battled her way to Troy's classroom where she had health class.

"Hey, Montez, fell into any nets lately? We could use you instead of the basketball in our games," the captain of the basketball team called.

Gabriella froze when she turned to him and saw Troy standing behind him, in his basketball jersey and gym sweats like always. "Uh, you may wanna..." she pointed behind him.

The captain turned around to find Troy glaring at him. "Uh, Coach-" he began.

"Apologise," he barked, causing the hallway to freeze and stare at the three of them. "Well? I've been in your position. And it isn't a privilege. It's an honour. You shouldn't treat anybody who supposedly has a lower social status any less than you treat your teammates. That isn't any way to get through life. Being captain does not mean you have any other rights than anybody else." He gestured at Gabriella. "Now Ms Montez? She has a five point oh grade point average. She works her butt off because she knows what she wants. And she doesn't want or deserve to be treated this way. Apologise."

"Really, it's no trouble," she murmured, momentarily forgetting about her damn-him situation.

"No," he said sternly. "Apologise," he ordered the captain.

The captain turned to Gabriella and sighed. "I'm sorry, Montez."

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Don't you all have classes?" Troy called to the bystanders.

Everybody rushed towards their classes and Gabriella waited until she was alone in the hallway with Troy. "You didn't have to do that," she murmured.

Troy stepped forward and held her face as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Yes I did. Now go on. You have my class now."

She nodded. "Okay," she murmured as she walked into his classroom to sit down in her front row seat. She set her books out and began methodically writing the date and the title which Troy was writing on the board.

SEX EDUCATION.

Well, hell.

She breathed deeply, once again feeling the little probe within her thanks to her panties. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked up to find Troy handing out some text books. She turned to the page he instructed everyone to read and tried desperately not to think about Troy's big, thick, hard erection as he slowly slid into-

"I'm sorry?" she asked, realising Troy had asked her something.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Miss Montez?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"You look a little flustered," he commented.

She glanced around at her classmates who were staring at her. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Name one of the methods of contraception," he requested.

"A condom," she replied timidly.

He nodded and walked back around his desk to the whiteboard. "Good," he praised. He picked up a pen and began writing CONTRACEPTION on the board. He dug his hand into the pocket of his pants and gripped the small remote in his hand. He glanced down at it as he switched it on the lowest setting.

Gabriella jumped as the vibrations began. They weren't anything like the Rampant Rabbit (which was now used frequently, by the way) and Gabriella fidgeted to get more comfortable. She breathed deeply and crossed her legs under her desk. That focussed the vibrations on her clitoris and she inhaled sharply. She hid it behind her hand, pretending to yawn. She swallowed and watched Troy as he spoke to the other students, asking about other methods of contraception. She glanced around at everyone else, almost positive that people would notice. However, the other students were either bored out of their minds or scribbling furiously in notebooks.

Gabriella sighed. It wasn't that bad. It was pleasurable and it sent mini shockwaves through her body. But, she knew that there was no way it would bring her an orgasm. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but considering she was in the middle of a class, she deemed it a good thing.

Troy flicked the switch to the level higher.

At first, the change in power was subtle. Gabriella probably wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that the bullet shaped vibrator inside of her seemed bigger than before. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter and gripped the edge of her desk with her left hand as she scribbled in her notebook with her right. She breathed deeply through the jolts of pleasure.

She looked across at Troy as he leaned against his desk, explaining why withdrawal was not effective. She glared at him and she could see him hiding a smirk as he spoke. An idea struck Gabriella. She uncrossed her legs and spread them as wide as possible without looking conspicuous to the others. Gabriella waited until Troy glanced her way before she slid her left hand beneath her desk and pulled her skirt up enough to slide her hand beneath it. She paused to massage her inner thigh, making more wetness pool there before she pressed the small vibrating pad harder against her clitoris. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensations it caused her. She opened her eyes again to see that Troy had moved the open text book to just below his waist. She knew him so well. He was hard. She watched his eyes curiously as she slipped a finger beneath her underwear and massaged her clitoris skin-to-skin.

The bell rang for lunch and Gabriella noticed Troy's sigh of relief as she removed her finger from her underwear, which was still vibrating, and righted her skirt. "Class dismissed." She began methodically putting her books away. "Hey, Miss Montez, I want to go over one of your past assignments, okay?"

Gabriella breathed deeply through her pleasure and nodded. "Sure, Coach Bolton."

Troy waved the last of his pupils out and followed them to shut and lock the door. He pulled the blind down and then turned to her. "Alright, so, give it to me. Yell at me. Whatever. We have an hour before anybody needs us."

Gabriella folded her arms and turned away. The vibrations were still ringing through her body and knowing that they were now alone made her want to yell out in pleasure. Of course, she didn't.

He sighed and sat in the desk next to hers. "Listen, I know you. I know that that barely made you breathe deeply. You've got high standards. It's got to be super speed before you start screaming."

She turned to him and finally released a moan of pleasure. She threw her head back and took her glasses off, setting them on her desk. "Can you at least turn it up a little bit so that I can orgasm? I don't wanna go through the rest of my classes with an arousal this bad."

Troy smiled at her and stood up. He held his hand out to her. "Come on."

She opened her eyes and breathed deeply. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just come on."

She reached out and took his hand, allowing him to lead her over to his desk. He sat in his chair and guided her to straddle his lap, eliciting a moan from her. "Oh god," she mumbled into his neck.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "What's it like?"

"Not good enough," she complained.

Troy sighed and dug his hand into his pocket. He flicked the switch up a level. "There," he mumbled as he began languidly kissing her neck.

The vibrations made her jump in his arms. Her breathing quickened and she threw her head back. "I can't believe you made me go through with this during class. I hate you," she moaned.

He chuckled. "Aw, El, you love it. Just imagine it babe. When you graduate and move to Silicon Valley, we can get our own place and make love whenever we want. We can wake up and simply do it. Me, waking up and simply able to slip one of my fingers into your tight little-"

"Oh, quit talking," she spoke through gritted teeth as her vaginal walls contracted around the little bullet. She buried her face into his neck.

Troy smiled as he switched it to the highest level and held her tightly in his arms. He rocked her gently as he kissed her neck. "Come on, baby."

She whimpered beautifully in his ear as she tightened her arms around his neck. "Troy," she whined into his neck. Her breath hitched in her throat as her stomach began to tighten. "I'm..." She swallowed as much oxygen as possible. "I'm coming." She buried her face into his neck, releasing a pleasurable scream into his skin. She rocked her hips frantically to continue her orgasm as long as possible.

As soon as she stopped shaking, Troy switched the panties off and rubbed Gabriella's back as she calmed down. "You alright, El?"

She lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah." She kissed his lips and slid off of his lap.

He gaped at her. "Where are you going?"

She put her glasses back on and smiled when he came into focus. "Lunch. I'm hungry. I'll see you last period in gym. Bye," she called as she left the classroom and, more importantly, left Troy alone with his erection.

* * *

Leaving the girls' locker room, she concentrated with tying her hair up when she bumped into someone, causing her glasses to fall off. "Oh, sorry," she muttered as she crouched down to retrieve her glasses but someone was already slipping them over her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when Troy came into focus.

Troy helped them both to their full height and Troy glanced around before he leaned down to peck her lips. "So, how are the panties now?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, feigning confusion.

He frowned. "The vibrating panties," he clarified. "Are they okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're not making any sense," he exclaimed.

"Neither are you," she countered. "Because," she whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties."

Troy stared at her in disbelief and, knowing that the rest of the class were already in the gym, wrapped his arm around her waist and slipped his hand beneath her shorts, only feeling the soft flesh of her bottom. "No panties," he whispered.

She reached behind her and removed Troy's hand and nodded. "Now that we've covered the obvious, it's time for class."

* * *

Gabriella knew Troy. She knew that the four times he had left to either go to the bathroom or go to the office or the stock cupboard, he was actually getting rid of erections. Surprisingly, the harsh material of her shorts felt pretty good against her swollen and still sensitive southern area. Once the lesson was over, Gabriella helped Troy to pack everything away, like she did every week. Once all of the students had left and everything was packed up, Troy silently took her hand and led her into the boys' locker room and eventually into his office. He shut the door, pushing her against it.

He pushed his erection against her crotch, eliciting a moan from her. He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her deeply. He pulled back breathlessly. "I hate you," he grunted. He removed her glasses and set them on a nearby book shelf. He pulled her shirt from her body and in one swift movement removed her bra as well. He began searching in his desk for something.

"Wildcat? What are you doing?" Gabriella demanded.

Troy brought out his old high school basketball jersey and then slipped it onto her body. "Much better," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Why'd you do that to me, El?"

She peered at him through her unclear vision. "Do what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what," he growled as he leaned down to languidly kiss her neck.

"Oh, you mean have you think about me with no underwear for the entire class?" she asked breathlessly.

"Exactly," he whispered.

"Revenge," she mumbled as his lips collided with hers.

He pushed her back against the door of his office and felt her tug at his shirt. He pulled back to assist her in removing it and then connected their lips again. Blindly, he pushed her shorts to the floor and gently caressed her waist as his hand travelled lower and then he softly cupped her womanhood.

She moaned against his lips. "No foreplay," she pleaded. "Can't take it. I need you."

Unable to deny her of anything, he removed his own shorts and underwear and slowly turned her around to face the door. He bent her over and guided her hands to rest on the door. He stood behind her, gently lifting the hem of his jersey that he had made her wear so that he had better access to her. Experimentally, he wrapped a hand around her and slipped a finger inside of her.

"Oh god," she moaned, dropping her head in pleasure so that she could see what the intrusion was.

Satisfied at the height of her arousal, he pulled his finger out and in one swift movement, thrust his erection inside of her from behind. He stilled at the sensation, allowing them both to adjust to the feeling. He gripped her hips tightly, preventing her from moving. "Baby?" he mumbled.

"What?" she whined, experimentally squeezing her walls.

He moaned at the tightness of her. "We're never purposefully seducing the other during school ever again, are we?"

She giggled breathlessly and shook her head. "Hell no. But, can you move, please? Since this is your fault and all."

Troy leaned forward, still sheathed inside of her, and brushed her hair away to see her tattoo. His member twitched involuntarily when he saw it. Both moaned simultaneously. He kissed her inked skin tenderly. He wrapped his arms fully around her waist from behind and snaked his hands beneath the jersey she was wearing to fondle her breasts. "You ready?" he breathed in her ear.

"I'm ready," she moaned. "I'm so ready, I am so, _so_ ready."

Troy pulled out of her and then pushed gently back in, keeping his hands in constant contact with her breasts. He rested his chin on her shoulder, holding her as close to his body as possible. "Oh, El," he moaned lowly as he felt his member gently collide with her cervix.

She gasped at the same time and her vaginal walls contracted involuntarily as he began pulling out again. "Wildcat," she whimpered as she threw her head back, giving Troy glorious access to her neck. Her breathing increased dramatically the moment his lips came into contact with the sensitive skin of her neck. She began thrusting backwards to meet his hips thrust for thrust. "I have a question," she said brokenly because of the shallowness of her breathing.

He groaned a response into her neck.

"What's with the jersey?" She arched her back and scraped her fingernails across the door in front of her.

He'd forgotten she hadn't been able to see it because she wasn't wearing her glasses. He suddenly stilled his movements. "It's mine. I wore it when I played on the team here. I thought it would sexier. Do you want to take it off?"

With her hands still braced against the door, she twisted her head to face him. She closed the small gap between their lips in a sweet kiss. "Of course I want to wear it. Keep going," she ushered. She smiled encouragingly and moved one of her hands beneath the jersey to link her fingers with his which were still cupping her breast.

He kissed her softly and at the same time he began his thrusting again. He pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in her shoulder. "How're you holding up?"

She groaned and squeezed his hand, squeezing her breast at the same time. "My arm hurts," she whined.

Troy sighed and slowly pulled out of her, catching her when her weak knees gave way. He turned her around, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss.

Gabriella pulled back and looked at him curiously, her womanhood still burning with desire. "Will anybody come in here? Like, the locker room?"

Troy shook his head. "No. They clean the locker rooms while we clean up the gym."

"Alright," she murmured as she took his hand and opened his office door. She pulled him into the boys' locker room and pushed him against the nearest row of lockers. She ran her hands appraisingly over his bulging chest and pushed her body closer to his, causing his erection to slide deliciously between her thighs. She moaned as she felt more wetness pool between her legs. She leaned up to tease her lips along his jaw and she nipped gently at his earlobe. "See what you do to me, Wildcat?"

He sighed against her and ran his hands up and down her arm. "I did nothing."

She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "So that back there in your office was nothing?"

"Oh," he mumbled.

"That's what I thought," she murmured.

"What are we doing out here?" Troy asked incredulously.

She sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "Well, I thought we could finish up in here." She looked up at him. "Because we're both aroused, we both want orgasms, yes, the plural, and I thought that if we do that right here, every time you have a meeting with your boys, you can think of me here, in your jersey, with you inside of me while I moan and scream right here."

Troy took her in his arms and kissed her harshly. He manoeuvred them so that he was sat on the floor, leaning against the lockers and she was straddling his lap. He kissed her deeply, twining his tongue around hers. He bent his knees behind and pushed her so that she was leaning back against them. He pulled back from the kiss and gripped her hips. "You ready?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back.

Troy pulled her up and brought her slowly down on his erection. He groaned and breathed deeply. "God, El. How can you be this tight?"

She laughed breathlessly and moved her knees either side of him to get more comfortable. The slight movement had a series of moans spill from her mouth. "I don't know. Maybe it was the panties."

He groaned and leaned forward to kiss her neck. He continued assisting her in lifting her and pulling her down on his erection. "God, El," Troy moaned.

Gabriella giggled breathlessly, holding Troy's head to her neck. "Can you imagine if we got caught?"

He groaned into her skin. "We're not going to, though, are we?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Gabriella threw her head back when his shaft softly brushed her swollen clitoris. "Oh God. I sure as hell hope not. This is our time. I don't want to share you," she proclaimed.

Troy's breathing increased rapidly at her words. "I don't want to share you either." He groaned again when her walls tightened around him. "You're close, aren't you?"

She nodded absent-mindedly. "So close," she breathed. "I can't...Troy...I know...Oh...I know you're not close but...Oh God...Can you help me? I wanna-" She broke off to inhale a gulp of oxygen. "I wanna cum," she whined.

Troy leaned back against the lockers, bringing her with him so that she was cradled against his chest. He continued moving her on top of him, but instead, he was now focussed on her pleasure. He brought her down particularly harshly, resulting in a series of moans tumbling from her lips. He sped up her movements and snaked a hand between their bodies to brush her clitoris.

"More," she demanded. "Come on, Bolton. You know my standards. I need more than that. Please. I know you're not ready but I wanna cum _so_ many times today. Here. With you."

He wrapped an arm around her to help him move her more securely and his other hand began massaging her clitoris in circles, rather quickly. What she had said was true. He was nowhere near an orgasm but he loved her and he loved her orgasming even more. "How's that?"

"Oh," she gasped and moaned as he moved her even quicker. "I'm...I'm coming," she moaned as she buried her face into his neck, muffling her screams.

He never slowed her movements, never allowed her to come down from her high. Instead, he straightened his legs and pushed her back against them, still moving her hips back and fore against his. He watched as she still writhed with pleasure from her recent release. "How was it?" he asked through a moan.

Gabriella reached behind her, grasping a leg of one of the benches, helping Troy with the movements. Her breasts bounced with each ragged movement. Her hair was matted with sweat and her eyes were shut, giving her the opportunity to truly feel what Troy was doing. He loved her and he was showing her. "Unbelievable."

"Sorry about not slowing," he apologised through a groan. "I'm close so I kinda gotta..."

Opening her eyes, she caught his gaze. She playfully rolled her eyes and gripped the bench legs with more strength to assist her movements. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she contracted her vaginal muscles around his erect member. "Come on!" she yelled.

And that was that.

"El," Troy moaned and he spilled his seed inside of her.

Still keeping her movements up, Gabriella slowly but surely felt him go from soft to hard once again. "Oh God, Troy. Why am I so aroused?" she whined. "I wanna go again. I can't stop."

Troy chuckled breathlessly and watched with burning desire as his member repeatedly disappeared inside of her. "Are you complaining?"

She shook her head frantically and released numerous moans as her walls clenched around him again. "Of course not. Just curious."

Troy gripped her hips tightly and stilled her. "El?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes. "What?"

He breathed deeply and moved the hem of the jersey up so that her stomach was exposed to him. "You ever think about the future? Do you think we'll have kids? You and me?"

She breathed deeply and sat up to stroke his face. "I want to. Once we're married." She sighed. "We'll be okay. After graduation, we'll tell my parents. Okay?"

He smiled and nodded, kissing her deeply. He held her against his chest and entwined his tongue with hers. The moisture was intoxicating for the both of them and Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled back with a smile and pressed a kiss to her lips again. "I love you so much."

She blushed prettily. "I love you, too."

Troy slowly manoeuvred them so that Gabriella was lying on her back with Troy hovering over her, his penis still inside of her. He leaned down to kiss her neck, staying stationary inside of her. He looked down at her. "Can I..."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy kissed her softly, resting his hands either side of her head. He began moving inside of her as their tongues dance together. Gabriella's moans vibrated against his lips and he smiled against her. He pulled back, smiling down on her as he continued to move above her. "El," he groaned.

Gabriella's eyes closed briefly, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasurable heat spreading through her veins. "What?"

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he mumbled against the skin of her neck.

She arched her back as his shaft brushed her clitoris, providing her with even more addictive pleasure. "Not really." She sighed and opened her eyes to see the bright lights hanging over them, Troy's head still tucked safely into the crook of her neck. She felt him moving beautifully inside of her and the harshness of his movements had them slide backwards a little bit on the slippery tiled floor of the boys' locker room. "Wildcat?" she whispered.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, stopping their movements. "What? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and moved one of her hands to stroke his cheek. "Nothing. Calm down. I just want to see you. You look handsome up there and I want to see you."

He nodded. "Okay then. Is it okay? I mean, are you comfortable?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes to herself. "I'll be better if you _move_," she demanded. "Please?"

Troy chuckled breathlessly as he continued his movements, starting slowly and then picking up speed. The changing pleasurable expressions on his face looked so sexy that they almost made her orgasm without the added stimulation. A series of curse words spilled from his mouth. "Shit, El," he groaned as his penis was gently caressed by her vaginal muscles.

"Not my fault," she protested breathlessly. She writhed beneath him, feeling that euphoria slowly creep closer to her. She bucked her hips faster, desperately seeking a second release. "Troy," she yelled out.

"What?" he exclaimed in shock. "Again? But, El, I'm not..."

She glared at him and bucked her hips harder and faster. "Can't you tell how wet I am? For you? Believe me, I'll keep going. Just, whatever you do, _don't stop_," she hissed. "Please," she whined.

Her helpless expression had Troy's last strand of willpower crumbling. He un hooked her arms from his neck and smiled in amusement as she snaked her hands beneath the jersey to caress her breasts. The contact with her sensitive nipples had even more erratic moans spill from her lips. He reached down and grippedher left leg, manoeuvring it so that it was hooked over his shoulder. The penetration was deeper..._tighter_. She was so wet. He watched her as she writhed in pleasure, craving that release.

She moaned with reckless abandon. She was so close. It was there. Her stomach was tightening like a coil. It was soon. "I'm," she began and she squeezed her eyes shut because of the excruciating pleasure. She groped blindly to pull Troy even closer to her. Her leg bent even further towards her chest, once again deepening the penetration. That was all it took. "I'm coming," she yelled breathlessly and a pleasurable scream followed closely behind. Her arms tightened around him as her muscles contracted and moans spilled from her lips as she writhed in the aftermath of her release. It was so incredible. The best she ever had. Each and every time Troy made her orgasm, it seemed to be better than the last.

Troy kept moving inside of her, smiling at the beautiful face which contorted with pleasure. He slowly unhooked her leg from his shoulder, putting it back in its original position. "You alright, baby?"

She smiled up at him, her cheeks showing a rosy glow. "I'm fantastic. Keep going," she urged.

He chuckled breathlessly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" he proclaimed breathlessly.

She sighed softly, content to let him do all of the work for now. "I should with the way you remind me every minute of every day," she mumbled breathlessly. She moved her arms so they lay behind her head.

"Are you sure you can go again?" he asked dubiously, momentarily glancing down to their southern regions to watch his erection disappear inside of her again.

She giggled and nodded. "I promise you'll go with me."

"Are you close?" he asked.

She closed her eyes briefly, reaching up to grip his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper. "Just," she began breathlessly, "do something extra and I'll be there, I promise."

Troy sped up his thrusting to almost an inhuman speed and they slid along the tiled floor again. He moved a hand to where they were joined and didn't hesitate to harshly massage her clitoris.

"Oh," she gasped in pleasure. She arched her back. "How long?" she asked.

"Not long. Maybe a couple of seconds."

She felt that glorious fire begin in her stomach again. Her breathing became more ragged and she roacked her hips harder. "I'm almost there," she proclaimed. Her eyes locked onto Troy's. She was still feeling his talented fingers work against her clitoris. She began to shudder. "I'm coming," she yelled for the third time and began shaking with the effects of her orgasm.

Troy held her in his arms as her contracting muscles milked him dry. His semen spilled into her and her buried his face into her neck to muffle his moans of pleasure.

For the first time that day, they hard orgasmed at exactly the same time.

When they had both regulated their breathing, Troy lifted his head and kissed her swollen lips. He oulled out of her and pulled them both into sitting positions, her cradled in his strong arms.

"It wasn't such a bad day," he commented.

She narrowed her eyes. "Just because you orgasmed in school while I'm wearing your jersey."

He shrugged. "You orgasmed four times."

She blushed. "That never leaves this room."

He nodded. "Good. I'm the only one, literally, who knows about you orgasming."

She giggled and kissed him. "No more bets?"

"No more bets," he agreed.

"No more vibrating panties?

"No more...What?" he asked in shock.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," he exclaimed. "No more vibrating panties. I promise."

"Can we go home now?" she murmured.

"Sure. I mean, we have a swimming lesson, don't we?" he asked with a smirk.


End file.
